PS373
/ |title_ja=VS ムウマージII |title_ro=VS. Mumargi II |image=PS373.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=373 |location=Hearthome Gym |prev_round=Mirages of Mismagius I |next_round=Brash Bronzong I }} / or Illusions and Reality (Japanese: VS ムウマージII VS II or 幻覚と現実 Illusions and Reality) is the 373rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Fantina's has already defeated 's and with . The only Pokémon left is 's , who is surprisingly under the effect of Mismagius's Trick Room, to which Fantina replies gleefully that she studied them all, thus Mismagius's attack fills the room with food, much to Platinum's despair. Lax starts eating happily, until he spots three Berries floating around, and tries to eat them. tries to warn Lax that it was in fact Mismagius, but he is too late since it uses and lands a direct hit. Pearl then asks Diamond what they should do, before noticing a carefree Diamond eating and drinking as well. With the situation getting out of control Platinum can't think straight and Lax is eating. Pearl realizes that they underestimated their opponent, as they had plenty of tactics planned for this match, but Mismagius's attack took them down at once. Diamond suddenly starts running away, trying to get some cups of noodles, but falls into a hole, despite Pearl trying to stop him. Diamond doesn't feel any pain after falling into the hole. Pearl then says that he's lucky because it's an illusion, yet Diamond enjoys it and suddenly discovers something. Pearl checks Mismagius's entry in the Pokédex, which says that some chants bring happiness. Even if it's the same illusion, everyone reacts to it differently, Pearl and Platinum have a headache, because they both have a strong sense of reality, unlike Diamond and Lax who aren't suffering at all. Pearl rushes back to the battlefield, where Platinum still looks worried about Lax and the possibility of him getting tired out. Fantina then tells Mismagius to finish it off. Pearl tries to get Platinum's attention with a huge ice cream cone and a doughnut, by eating them in front of her. Afterwards he and Chatler use the seesaw, trying to make Platinum realize that it's best not to fight back against the illusion, to make her enjoy it along with Lax. Much to Pearl's joy, Platinum starts eating with Lax, bonding with him again. Fantina becomes displeased at Platinum's lack of seriousness and commands her to fight, and then tells Mismagius to use Energy Ball again, but a heavy ball falls knocking it out and making Platinum the winner. Fantina asks if that move was , and checks the ball as well and discovers that is an Iron Ball, which is an item that does the most damage. Pearl explains that it was found in Celestic Town, after all of those metal items were dug out of them. Platinum says that she wanted to use Lax's move since she was going to fight against a Leader, and even if Iron Ball slowed Lax's speed, she followed Pearl's advice to use it since Diamond's Pokémon aren't very fast to begin with. Pearl then adds that they got unexpected help, since Trick Room would swap the order of the Pokémon (the faster being the last one to attack), which make Lax's Iron Ball hit first. Fantina then awards Platinum the , congratulating them for defeating her Mismagius's Trick Room, as nobody had defeated her in years, even if Pearl gave Platinum bits of information, making it unfair, as stated by the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman. Fantina says that they were under the same attack as well, and they couldn't give proper advice under said effects. Platinum thanks Fantina, who replies by saying that she loves both smart and interesting kids, encouraging them to study hard and play hard. Then she remembers about Diamond and asks for his location. They rush into the hole Diamond fell into and ask him if he's okay; he's a bit dizzy, but he says Poké-ay (with Poké Balls in his eyes). This makes everyone laugh. Fantina then tells them about the Canalave Library and that they should go there. Fantina says that there's an Academic Conference being held at the moment there, as she heads with them to watch the television. However, the news says the Pokémon Research Team is missing. Major events * defeats Fantina, earning the . * The talking Gym Statue is revealed to be the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman. * , , and decide their next stop is Canalave Library. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, find out that Pokémon Research Team is missing. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Fantina * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Fantina's) * (Cyrus's; flashback) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Mumargi II - Ảo ảnh và hiện thực }} de:Kapitel 373 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS373 zh:PS373